1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an explosive mixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the international family of nations, great concern about the effects of nuclear explosions has been shown. For example, various governmental agencies of the United States are concerned with the effects of nuclear explosions with respect to the release of refractory metal vapors, such as uranium, Fe and Al into the earth's atmosphere. In general, concern has also been shown with the effects of nuclear explosions upon the earth's environment and inhabitants, and with the amount of heat and illumination emitted by nuclear explosions.
One method of determining the effects of nuclear explosions is to employ sensor type instruments to indicate the crucial property characteristics of nuclear explosions. The sensors (because of the importance of correctly ascertaining the characteristics of the nuclear explosions) must supply accurate and true information, and thus must be critically calibrated and/or adjusted.
Unfortunately, however, it is extremely difficult to prepare an explosive mixture that may duplicate, partially or wholly, the thermal effects of nuclear explosions so that the sensors may be tested for sensor accuracy under conditions that approximate an actual nuclear explosion.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide an explosive composition that may simulate the thermal effects of an actual nuclear explosion.
Another object of this invention is to provide an explosive composition that liberates high amounts of thermal energy at extremely high temperatures.
Still, another object of this invention is to provide a thermal source for releasing refractory metal vapors.
Yet, another object of this invention is to provide a high intensity source useful in illuminant applications.
A further object of this invention is to provide a high density explosive composition useful in non-nuclear applications.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an explosive composition which may be used for imparting great amounts of heat.